


starstruck

by dollsome



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: Wesley and Cordelia hit the red carpet.





	starstruck

"I do say!" Wesley scowls, the big toe on his left foot still smarting as, well, some person continues down along the red carpet, met by much shouting and the flashing of cameras. "That rapscallion just stepped right on my foot without the slightest bit of remorse!"  
  
"I knowwwww!" Cordelia says, (surreptitiously) bouncing up and down as if it's cause for celebration. "Oh my _God_ , just wait until I tell all my-- oh. Wait. I guess it's just you guys." She frowns. "I have _got_ to get some friends with interests of the non-blood-and-guts-and-demon-goo variety."  
  
"Why, thank you," Wesley says darkly.  
  
"Yep," she answers, merrily oblivious as ever, and pats him on the arm.  
  
"I wonder how much longer Virginia will be detained," Wesley muses, squinting across the crowd, "by that--"  
  
"Meryl Streep," Cordelia interrupts impatiently. She gives him another pat on the arm. Though this one is more an admonitory punch. "Come on, Wes. Seriously?"  
  
Wesley puts on his blankest of expressions. Quite frankly, sometimes she asks for it.  
  
Cordelia groans. "Have I ever mentioned that part where a rich girlfriend who's totally in with all things glitzy and fab is _completely_ wasted on you?"  
  
"Perhaps," he suggests, standing up a bit taller, "she appreciates that I offer an escape from this world of superficial dazzle."  
  
Cordelia rolls her eyes. "Oh, barf. Keep talking like that, and I'm going to have no choice but to steal her from you."  
  
"You just try," he scoffs, and it goes without saying that nothing in his brain latches onto this new concept or any of the mental wanderings it inspires. God, no.  
  
"Oh, buddy, you _so_ do not want to play that game."  
  
It takes him a moment to remember that she doesn't have any mind-reading powers, and is therefore replying to his last statement. Right then. Even that can't quite excuse the fact that what he replies is: "Bring it."  
  
"Nerd," Cordelia declares. Wesley suspects that the huge, radiant smile on her face is only partly for the cameras. He offers his arm with more gallantry than he's accustomed to directing toward her these days; she takes it -- to his surprise, without a snippy remark, just a look that is rather indisputably fond. They continue down the red carpet together, as good as famous. At least for tonight.


End file.
